wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Day Out Throws Chuck/Transcript
The episode opens with a Mrs. Botsford driving around a mountainside The Narrator says AH, YES, IT'S ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL TRANQUIL MORNING, AND MRS. BOTSFORD, BECKY AND VIOLET ARE HEADING UP THE MOUNTAIN FOR A RELAXING GIRLS DAY OUT. Bobs pops out of the car window and squeaks The Narrator says I MEAN, GIRLS DAY OUT PLUS BOB. Mrs. Botsford parks the car. Everyone gets out Mrs. Botsford says AND THANKS TO THIS COUPON, IT'S A BARGAIN! FOUR GUESTS FOR THE PRICE OF TWO AT THE RELAXATION CENTRE. I'M READY TO REST MY CASE, AND MY WHOLE BODY. She screeches HA HA! Mrs. Botsford says A LITTLE DISTRICT ATTORNEY HUMOUR, WHICH IS WHAT I AM, A D.A. I'M A D.A. Violet says THIS MOUNTAIN IS SO BEAUTIFUL. Becky says YEAH. AND IT'S SO FAR FROM HOME. I HOPE WE DON'T HAVE TO RACE BACK TO THE CITY FOR ANY REASON. Violet, Becky, and Bob walk up row of stairs Mrs. Botsford says LISTEN TO YOURSELF, BECKY. YOU NEED TO REST YOUR CASE AS MUCH AS I DO. MORE D.A. HUMOUR. YOU GUYS AREN'T GETTING IT. HA HA! The staircase raises into the clouds. Several goats are standing on the steps A moment later, the girls and Bob reach the top of the mountain Becky says OOH, CONTEMPLATIVE. An ornate door creaks open Walter walks out and says WELL, HI, EVERYBODY. AND WELCOME TO WALTER ABERNATHY'S CENTRE FOR RELAXATION. I'M WALTER ABERNATHY, CERTIFIED RELAXATION MASTER. He is an old man with long grey hair and a long beard tied into a single braid. He wears a long light blue shirt and a light blue headband. Mrs. Botsford says NICE TO MEET YOU, WALTER. WE DROVE UP FROM THE CITY FOR A TRANQUIL AND RELAXING GIRLS She shouts DAY OUT! Bob squeaks Violet says BOB'S NOT A GIRL. Walter says BOB, WALTER ABERNATHY CENTRE FOR RELAXATION IS A HAVEN FOR EVERYONE LOOKING TO ESCAPE THE CITY AND ENJOY THE RELAXATION ARTS. Bob smiles Walter continues LIKE I ALWAYS SAY, IF YOU WANT TO CHILL, DRIVE UP MY HILL. Mrs. Botsford says OH, IT RHYMES! I'M A D.A. The Narrator says MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE CITY, CRIME ISN'T TAKING THE DAY OFF. The scene changes to the grocery store. Chuck walks up to the counter with a shopping cart full of bread Shopkeeper says HELLO, CHUCK. DID YOU FIND EVERYTHING YOU CAME IN FOR? Chuck says YEAH, I FOUND EVERYTHING. He pulls out his condiment gun and shouts EVERYTHING EXCEPT ALL THE MONEY IN YOUR CASH REGISTER! Shopkeeper asks DID YOU BRING A BAG? Chuck asks WHY WOULD I BRING A BAG? Shopkeeper says IF YOU DIDN'T BRING A BAG, I HAVE TO CHARGE YOU FOR ONE. Chuck frowns and says WAIT, WAIT, CAN I STEAL A BAG FROM YOU AS PART OF THIS HOLD-UP THING? Shopkeeper says I DON'T SEE WHY NOT. BUT REMEMBER, BRING THIS BAG WITH YOU ON ALL YOUR FUTURE ROBBERIES. Chuck says THANKS. HA HA! ALL THE GROCERY STORE MONEY BELONGS TO ME BECAUSE I'M CHUCK THE EVIL SANDWICH MAKING GUY. HA HA! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME. He laughs HA HA! Chuck pauses and looks around Chuck says THIS IS USUALLY THE PART WHERE WORD GIRL STOPS ME. Shopkeeper says YUP. Chuck says SHE DOES THAT HERO THING, 'COS I'M THE VILLAIN, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN? Shopkeeper nods and says SOUNDS FAMILIAR. Chuck says LET ME MAKE SURE SHE HEARD ME. He clears his throat and says AHEM! I'M CHUCK THE EVIL SANDWICH MAKING GUY AT THE GROCERY STORE WHICH I JUST ROBBED! AND WORD GIRL MIGHT TRY, BUT SHE WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME. HA HA! SO YOU'RE CHARGING FOR BAGS NOW? Shopkeeper says THAT'S RIGHT. Chuck says OH, REALLY? Shopkeeper says YUP. The Narrator says MEANWHILE... The scene changes to the relaxation room. The girls lay down on curved chairs inside a large white room filled with windows. Walter says THE BEST PLACE TO START A GIRLS DAY OUT PLUS BOB IS RIGHT HERE IN THE QUIET ROOM. Becky says THIS ROOM IS A LITTLE TOO QUIET. I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING OUTSIDE. Walter says YOU GIRLS AND BOB HAVE BUSY LIVES. WHY, I'LL WAGER MOST DAYS YOUR HEAD IS BUSY WITH THOUGHTS. Mrs. Botsford says YOU'RE RIGHT. MINE ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE. She laughs HO HO! I'M A D.A. Walter says WELL, Mrs. BOTSFORD, FOR NOW I WANT YOU TO BREATHE DEEPLY AND LET THE QUIET ROOM BE YOUR HAVEN. Mrs. Botsford and Violet close their eyes Violet says I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE WHAT A HAVEN IS, BUT I LIKE THE WORD. Becky says ME, TOO. SEE, THE WORD HAVEN MEANS A SAFE PLACE. SOMEWHERE YOU CAN GO TO FEEL COMFORTABLE AND RELAXED. SINCE THIS ROOM IS SOUNDPROOF, IT'S A HAVEN FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO ESCAPE THE NOISE AND BUSTLE OF THE CITY. Mrs. Botsford says WOW! WITH YOU AROUND TO DEFINE THINGS, WORD GIRL CAN TAKE A DAY OFF. Becky says OH, BUT IF WORD GIRL WERE UP HERE, SHE'D WANT TO BE ABLE TO HEAR WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE CITY, PROBABLY. Walter says SINCE THE QUIET ROOM IS NOW YOUR HAVEN, I WANT YOU NOW TO LET THE TRANQUILLITY OF THE MOUNTAIN HELP QUIET YOUR MIND. Becky closes her eyes. An image shows Becky walking through a forest covered in flowers. She approaches a white spotted deer. It looks up. The deer has Chuck’s face Becky wakes up and says CHUCK? Mrs. Botsford asks DID YOU JUST SAY CHUCK? squealing Word Girl says CHUCK? NO, NO, NO, I THINK WHAT I SAID WAS CHECK, AS IN 'HEY, CHUCK THAT OUT'. She points to a gopher sitting on a chair next to Mrs. Botsford Walter says WELL, JOIN THE PARTY, LITTLE FRIEND. He hands the gopher a glass of water. The gopher squeaks Mrs. Botsford looks at the gopher and says I'M A D.A. The Narrator says MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE GROCERY STORE... Inside the grocery store Chuck dances in the aisle as Shopkeeper sweeps Chuck says DID YOU KNOW I WAS IN A HULA DANCING CONTEST AS A KID? THE HANDS IN HULA TELL A VERY SPECIAL STORY. Shopkeepers mutters SURE. Chuck says LIKE THIS. He hums Chuck says STILL GOT IT. LET ME SEE SOMETHING. He looks at his notes and reads ROB STORE. I DID THAT. LAUGH IN TRIUMPH. THAT HAPPENED. BATTLE WORD GIRL AT SCENE OF CRIME. THIS IS UPSETTING, WORD GIRL IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE. Shopkeeper unpacks items from a box and stocks them on a shelf He says MAYBE YOU'VE ROBBED THIS STORE SO MANY TIMES WORD GIRL IS TIRED OF COMING HERE. I KNOW I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU ROBBING ME. Chuck says I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT. HOLD THIS FOR ME UNTIL I GET BACK, OKAY? He points to the cart full of bread Chuck walks out the door and says I'M GOING TO GO ROB SOME PLACE WORD GIRL CAN'T IGNORE. AND DON'T TRY TO SELL THESE 'COS I'M STILL STEALING THEM LATER. The Shopkeeper rolls his eyes The image changes to relaxation room Walter says NOW, Y'ALL JUST SIT BACK, RELAX, FEEL THE GOODNESS. laughing Everyone is being treated to green facial masks Bob eats his cucumber slices. Everyone giggles Walter says LET'S TRY ANOTHER TREATMENT, BOB. I'M GOING TO PLACE THESE CUCUMBER SLICES ON YOUR EYES. laughing Becky giggles and says I KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN. Mrs. Botsford says THANKS TO BOB, THIS IS THE FUNNIEST GIRLS DAY EVER. ALTHOUGH I'VE ADDED A COUPLE OF GOOD ONES. Becky says OH, I HAD NO IDEA HOW MUCH I NEEDED A DAY OFF. The Narrator says WHILE BECKY GETS MORE AND MORE RELAXED AT HER TRANQUIL, MOUNTAIN TOP HAVEN, CHUCK TRIES TO GET WORD GIRL'S ATTENTION WITH A CRIME SPREE. SAD, REALLY. Chuck walks into the bank and fires his condiment gun. He laughs as he shoots the tellers with ketchup. After a moment he frowns. An image flashes of Chuck crushing city hall with his sandwich press and then flashes again to Chuck spraying the city and its citizens with condiments Chuck frowns and walks around the city as people float around in mustard The image changes to the girls, Bob, and Walter walking around the mountain Walter says DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE BEST ABOUT HIKING AROUND HERE? Mrs. Botsford says BREATHING CLEAN MOUNTAIN AIR? Violet rides a bear and is covered in forest creatures. Violet says THE FRIENDLY ANIMALS. Becky says THE TRANQUIL SILENCE? Walter says NO, NO, NO. WHEN THE HIKE IS OVER, LUNCH IS WAITING. He points to a clearing up ahead. A group of relaxation workers hold out containers of lemonade Becky says I DON'T KNOW IF I'VE EVER HAD SUCH A RELAXING DAY. squeaks In Becky’s head Chuck says WORD GIRL, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I DIDN'T DO A VERY NICE THING. Becky sighs OH! COME ON, BOB, DUTY CALLS. Bob groans Becky says IT'S JUST CHUCK. WE'LL RACE DOWN, DEFEAT HIM, AND BE BACK IN TIME FOR LUNCH. Bob grumbles Mrs. Botsford calls outs BECKY AND BOB, ARE YOU COMING? Becky says WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE. WE JUST HAVE TO... ER, WASH OUR HANDS. WORD UP! They fly off. The image changes to a gigantic hamburger robot walking all over the city Chuck says HERE I AM, WORD GIRL. HERE I AM. Word Girl says HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, CHUCK. Chuck says WORD GIRL, FINALLY, HERE YOU ARE, THANK GOODNESS. I'VE BEEN A NERVOUS WRECK WORRYING ABOUT YOU. He yells NOW, TAKE SOME KETCHUP! HA HA! He squirts ketchup at her. She dodges Word Girl asks YOU'VE BEEN WORRYING ABOUT ME? Chuck says YES, I'VE BEEN WORRYING ABOUT YOU. NOW, CARE TO EXPLAIN WHERE YOU'VE BEEN WHILE I'VE BEEN RUNNING ALL OVER TIME ON A CRIME SPREE, HUH? Word Girl says HUGGY AND I WERE ENJOYING A TRANQUIL DAY OF RELAXATION! WE LIKE TO DO THAT ONCE IN A WHILE. Chuck says NOW, IF YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU WERE SO TRANQUIL THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO BATTLE A DANGEROUS SUPER VILLAIN ON A CRIME SPREE, THEN I THINK WE MAY HAVE DIFFERENT DEFINITIONS OF THE WORD TRANQUIL. He mutters UM, WHAT'S YOUR DEFINITION OF TRANQUIL? YOU GO FIRST. Word Girl explains WELL, TRANQUIL MEANS REALLY CALM AND PEACEFUL. A PEACEFUL HIKE IN THE WOODS CAN BE TRANQUIL. EVEN JUST SITTING ALONE IN A QUIET ROOM CAN BE TRANQUIL. She yells LIKE IN JAIL, WHICH IS WHERE YOU'RE GOING! She kicks over the hamburger robot Chuck shouts HEY! Chuck falls out of the robot. Word Girl wraps Chuck around in a light pole Chuck says WELL, NOW I CAN AT LEAST CHECK NUMBER FOUR OFF MY LIST. Chuck looks at his notepad. It shows a pictures of Word Girl capturing him. Word Girl says GOOD JOB, HUGGY. squeaks WELL, WE HAVE TO GET GOING. BUT HEY, WHEN YOU GET OUT OF JAIL, I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT A GREAT PLACE TO GET AWAY AND RELAX. Chuck says THANKS, WORD GIRL. I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I GET OUT. I HAVE IT ON A LIST. Word Girl says OH, YOU CAN PLAN ON IT. Chuck says GOOD. I FEEL MORE TRANQUIL ALREADY KNOWING YOU'LL BE THERE. Word Girl slowly flies upward YOU KNOW, IT'S KIND OF SWEET HOW CHUCK MISSED US. squeaks Word Girl says YEAH, BUT I'M GLAD WE GOT HIM BACK IN JAIL. AND NOW THAT EVERYTHING'S OKAY, I THINK WE'VE EARNED A LITTLE MORE TRANQUILLITY. They fly off The image changes to Mrs. Botsford, Violet, and the gopher swinging in hammocks tied around trees filled with purple petals Becky and Bob climb into two empty hammocks and enjoy a glass of lemonade Walter says NOW, ISN'T THIS THE LIFE? MORE LEMONADE, ANYONE? Becky says YES, PLEASE. Mrs. Botsford says I COULD GO FOR A TOPPER. The Narrator says AND SO OUR HERO MANAGED TO SPEND A TRANQUIL DAY WITH HER MOM AND BEST FRIENDS, STOP CHUCK'S CRIME SPREE, AND STILL MAKE IT BACK TO THE PEACEFUL MOUNTAINTOP HAVEN TO WATCH THE SUN SET. An image flashes of Chuck in jail staring at his notebook The Narrator continues AND NOW AS THE SUN SETS ON THIS STORY, RELAX, AND REMEMBER YOU DON'T NEED A COUPON TO WATCH THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF "WORD GIRL." Mrs. Botsford says I'M A D.A. Category:Transcripts